Tour d'amour
by Sevvie
Summary: Fortsetzung zu TOUR DE FARCE; diesmal erwarten unsere tapferen Radfahrer Turbulenzen der etwas anderen Art... CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Verdammter Lupin

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JK, und ich werde ihr mein Leben lang Wiedergutmachung zahlen müssen für die Misshandlung ihrer liebenswerten Charaktere.  
  
Inhalt: Es wird mal wieder Frühling in Hogwarts. Eine Radtour hilft gegen die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit, bringt jedoch anderweitige Erschöpfungserscheinungen mit sich.  
  
Tour d'amour  
  
Kapitel I : Verdammter Lupin  
  
Snape wachte auf, und er fühlte es sofort in sämtlichen Knochen. Es war mal wieder Zeit. DIE Zeit. Die schrecklichste Zeit des Jahres. Undeutliches in sich hineinnuschelnd drehte er sich um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Damit war sein Wecker, der die ganze Zeit aufdringlich klingelte, nun aber nicht sehr einverstanden, und klingelte, wenn möglich, noch lauter und schriller. Bis Snapes Hand ihm einen Dämpfer verpasste und er vom Nachttisch fiel - wo er weiterklingelte. „Warum bin ich nur so gestraft", murmelte Snape, als er widerwillig einen Fuß aus dem Bett streckte und auf den Wecker trat, der sich ekelte und aufhörte zu klingeln. Der Fuß verschwand wieder unter der warmen Decke, und nichts deutete jetzt mehr darauf hin, dass da ein Mensch unter der Decke lag. In seiner dunklen Höhle fing Snape genüsslich wieder an zu schnarchen. Aber nicht lange.  
  
Seine Tür flog auf und knallte mit einem lauten Bums an die Wand. Das allein störte Snape ja noch überhaupt nicht, aber als ihm gleich darauf jemand die Decke wegzog und ihm die kalte Morgenluft unters Nachthemd kroch, öffnete er widerwillig ein Auge, um nach dem Störenfried zu sehen. Automatisch öffnete sich auch das andere, und zwar bis zum Anschlag, als er sah, wer da am Fußende seines Bettes stand und die Decke schwang wie ein Torero.  
  
„Rate mal!", rief Lupin ihm enthusiastisch entgegen. „Rate mal was heute ist!"  
  
„Das Ende der Welt, hoffe ich", brummte Snape säuerlich. „Zumindest für dich!"  
  
„Heute ist der 21. März!", rief Lupin mit ungebremstem Elan.  
  
Snape setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Gähnen, das jedes Murmeltier beeindruckt hätte, riss seine Kiefer auseinander, und er wäre am liebsten wieder rücklings in die Federn gefallen. Aber ihm war kalt. „Gib meine Decke wieder her. Und seit wann duzen wir uns?"  
  
„Heute ist der 21. März!", rief Lupin, als hätte Snape überhaupt nichts gesagt.  
  
„Na und?", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Hast du Geburtstag? Oder ich? Das geht mir am Arsch vorbei! Ich will meine Decke! Und seit wann duzen wir uns?!"  
  
„Wir duzen uns seit der Radtour im letzten Jahr", klärte Lupin ihn auf. Snape war das völlig neu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Lupin fort. „Und weißt du schon, dass heute der 21. März ist?"  
  
„JA DAS WEISS ICH!", brüllte Snape. „Decke her!!"  
  
Lupin ließ ein wenig enttäuscht die Schultern hängen, rückte aber die Decke nicht heraus. „Ja, willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was am 21. März so besonderes ist?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Snape.  
  
„Gut, dann erkläre ich es dir!", sagte Lupin wieder fröhlich.  
  
„Ich sagte nein!"  
  
„Am 1. März ist Frühlingsanfang!", jubelte Lupin, als wäre das etwas, das er erfunden hatte. „Und weißt du, was das heißt?"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß was das heißt!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Mir ist bekannt, was es mit den Jahreszeiten auf sich hat. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich will schlafen!"  
  
„Ta-ta!", machte Lupin und hob gespielt tadelnd den Zeigefinger, eine Geste die Snape so wütend machte, dass er am liebsten den Wecker nach Lupin geschleudert hätte, aber dazu hätte er sich ja bewegen müssen. Also sah er Lupin nur an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, dass Snape verstimmt war, sondern setzte sein albernes Theater fort. „Du scheinst ja überhaupt nicht zu begreifen, worauf ich hinauswill, sonst hättest du dich schon längst gefreut!", sagte er immer noch in diesem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton, und Snape wollte sich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen. Es war ihm so egal, worauf Lupin hinauswollte, solange er nicht aus dem Zimmer hinaus wollte. (Ha, ha)  
  
„Dann sag es schon, und dann GEH!"  
  
„Na, wir machen wieder eine Radtour!", verkündete Lupin und schwenkte die Arme, als würde er Fanfaren und Trompeten erwarten. Snapes Gesicht zog sich in die Länge, bis sein Kinn fast auf dem Bett aufkam.  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragte er gefährlich leise.  
  
„Ist das nicht toll? Morgen geht's los! Hach, ich freu mich ja so! Diesmal weißt du ja, wie du packen musst, nicht wahr? Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mich natürlich jederzeit rufen, dann helfe ich dir!"Lupin sah ihn eifrig an, und duckte sich dann rasch, als endlich der Wecker geflogen kam.  
  
„RAUS!", schrie Snape.  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann! Ich schaue vorbei! Bis-"Snape hatte nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, und Lupin hielt es für ratsamer, schnell die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Snape, froh, dass er ihn los war, holte sich seine Decke wieder und ließ sich unglücklich vornüber auf die Matratze fallen. Noch so eine Radtour würde er nicht überleben. Noch mal die ganze Schinderei... Diese drückende Hitze, die Mücken, die Zelte, Minerva... und Lupin. Er nahm sein Kissen und drückte es sich auf den Hinterkopf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, warum wurde er so gequält? ‚Vielleicht sollte ich todkrank werden – aber dann schicken sie mich wahrscheinlich erst recht', dachte er missmutig und schloss die Augen, wissend, dass er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen würde.  
  
‚Verdammter Lupin', dachte er. 


	2. Die Hose

Kapitel II: Die Hose  
  
Snape saß auf seinem Bett, die Füße auf dem Boden, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und betrachtete lustlos den leeren Rucksack, der vor dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte nicht packen. Er wollte keine Radtour machen. Nicht schon wieder. ‚Diesmal ist es doch gar nicht so schlimm', dachte er gequält. ‚Ich habe noch keine einzige Unterrichtsstunde verpasst, keine einzige Hausaufgabe zu spät korrigiert... Warum tun sie mir das nur an?' Unglücklich seufzte er auf und starrte weiter in die unergründlichen Tiefen seines Rucksacks, trotz seines gesunden Menschenverstandes hoffend, dass er sich von alleine füllen würde.  
  
Er wusste ohnehin nicht, was er mitnehmen sollte. Was letztes Jahr alles nötig oder unnötig gewesen war, hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt, und eigentlich hatte er sowieso nichts, das ihm auf einer Radtour etwas nützen würde. Roben hatte Lupin ihm schon letztes Jahr verboten, und damit beschränkten sich seine Kleidungsoptionen auf ein absolutes Minimum; eigentlich konnte er dann nur noch nackt gehen.  
  
Was er natürlich nicht tun würde. Also würde er zu Lupin gehen und ihn um etwas bitten müssen. Und dazu würde er sich erst mal anziehen müssen, und dazu würde er aufstehen und sich Klamotten aussuchen müssen... Aufstöhnend zog er sich sein Nachthemd über den Kopf und warf es aufs Bett, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, aufzustehen. Also sank er wieder in der gehabten Stellung aufs Bett und versuchte, seinen Rucksack zu hypnotisieren, als es klopfte.  
  
„Severus?", fragte Lupins gedämpfte Stimme vor der Tür.  
  
„Äh, nein!", rief Snape in Panik und sprang auf. „Komm nicht rein, es geht jetzt nicht! Bleib draußen!"  
  
„Gut, ich komme rein", sagte Lupin, und Snape konnte sich gerade noch aufs Bett werfen und sich die Decke über die Hüften ziehen, bevor Lupin hereinschneite, ein undefinierbares lilanes Etwas in der Hand. Wütend sah Snape ihn an. „Ich sagte bleib draußen!"  
  
Lupin ignorierte ihn und entfaltete das lilane Ding vor seinen Augen, bis Snape erkannte, dass es sich um eine Hose handeln musste, die ihm schrecklich bekannt vorkam. „Hier habe ich dir eine Radlerhose vorbeigebracht!", sagte Lupin strahlend. „Ich habe sie letztes Jahr getragen, aber ich habe eine neue, und da dachte ich, dass du..."Er stutzte leicht und sah Snape leicht verwundert an. „Du bist immer noch im Bett? Und wieso hast du nichts an?"  
  
Snape zog sich die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und erwiderte Lupins Blick mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte, während er nackt im Bett saß und ein Stück Stoff in einer Farbe, die er nicht für alles Geld der Welt getragen hätte, unter die Nase gehalten bekam. „Ich wollte mich eben anziehen, aber manchen Leuten geht der Begriff ‚Privatsphäre' ja völlig ab."  
  
„Ja, nicht wahr? Solche Leute hasse ich auch immer", sagte Lupin zustimmend. „Na, jedenfalls, ich dachte mir, du könntest sie dieses Jahr tragen! Letztes Jahr hast du ja nichts ordentliches zum Anziehen gehabt, du hast immer so geschwitzt in deinen schwarzen Sachen! Sie haben dir dann am Körper geklebt und... Äh, na ja! Wenn du ein T-Shirt brauchst, kann ich dir auch eins borgen!"  
  
Snape sah entsetzt auf das lilane Ding. „Das soll ich anziehen? Da sieht man ja alles durch!"  
  
„Ja...", sagte Lupin und sah ihn mit einem leicht verträumten Ausdruck an, der Snape nicht geheuer war. „Da kann ich ja gleich nackt gehen!", fuhr er fort und sah Lupin misstrauisch an, der verdächtig danach aussah, als müsse er seine Mundwinkel mit Mühe davon abhalten, nach oben zu wandern. Dann lieber die Hose als dieser Blick, dachte er, streckte einen Arm unter der Decke hervor und riss Lupin den Stofffetzen aus der Hand. „Von mir aus", brummte er. „Und jetzt raus."  
  
„Brauchst du Turnschuhe? Ein T-Shirt? Du hast ja noch nicht mal gepackt! Ich werde dir helfen!"Entschlossen trat Lupin an den Schrank und öffnete ihn schwungvoll.  
  
„Nahain!", rief Snape, aber Lupin ignorierte ihn natürlich wieder völlig.  
  
„Wo sind deine Unterhosen? Ah, hier. Weiß, weiß, weiß..."Seine Stimme klang enttäuscht. Snape wurde sauer. Wenn ihm seine Unterhosen nicht gefielen, musste er ja nicht darin herumwühlen.  
  
„Erwartest du einen Leopardenstring? Ich muss dich enttäuschen", knurrte er, zog mit beiden Händen den Bund seiner Radlerhose auseinander und ließ sie nach Lupin schnalzen. „Raus, hab ich gesagt! Verschwinde! Ich kann alleine packen!"  
  
„Aber meinst du nicht..."  
  
„Nein, meine ich nicht! Verschwinde endlich!"Er war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und Lupin hinauszuschieben, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig, dass er nichts anhatte.  
  
„Aber du brauchst noch..."  
  
„Ich brauche überhaupt nichts!", schrie Snape. „RAUS!"  
  
„Ich bringe dir gleich..."  
  
„RAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUS!", brüllte Snape, und Lupin rannte schnell zur Tür und verschwand. Dann streckte er noch einmal kurz den Kopf herein. „Ich bringe dir Turnschuhe und ein T-Shirt!", informierte er Snape, und bevor der wieder Luft holen konnte, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Snape stützte wütend den Kopf in die Hände. Er fragte sich, ob Lupin Minerva wohl genauso aufdringlich zur Hand ging. Er hoffte es. Wenigstens sollte sie zu Beginn der Tour genauso genervt sein wie er.  
  
Aufseufzend schlug er schließlich die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Es nützte nichts, das Packen aufzuschieben, und außerdem musste er sich schnell anziehen. Lupin würde seine Drohung auf jeden Fall wahrmachen, ihm Turnschuhe und ein T-Shirt zu bringen. Allein beim Gedanken an sich selbst in dieser albernen Radlerkluft standen ihm die Haare zu Berge, aber er musste sich seinen Ärger aufsparen Er würde Lupin diese Tour zur Hölle machen. Dafür würde er sorgen. Er würde sich wünschen, ihn nie wieder mitnehmen zu müssen, oh ja. Böse grinsend nahm er eine seiner 50 Roben aus dem Schrank und begann, sich anzuziehen. 


	3. Nur wir beide

Kapitel III: Nur wir beide  
  
Es war soweit. Der gefürchtete Augenblick war endlich gekommen, und Snape dachte mit Grauen an seinen schweren Rucksack und den harten Sattel unter seinem Hintern, als er durch die Schlosstür nach draußen trat, wo Lupin bei den Rädern schon auf ihn wartete. Wie gern läge er jetzt noch im Bett, in seinem warmen, weichen Bett, die Decke bis ans Kinn über seinen Körper gezogen... So wie gestern. Nachdem Lupin ihm die Turnschuhe und das T-Shirt vorbeigebracht hatte – und noch 3 andere T-Shirts, Sonnencreme, eine Mütze(!), zwei Paar Tennissocken, diverse Töpfe und Pfannen, ein knallgelbes Schweißband und suspekt aussehende Müsliriegel mit solch exotischen Namen wie Nutri-fit und Power-bar – hatte er den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht verschlafen. Schließlich musste er Kräfte sammeln. Aber besonders angenehm war seine Ruhe nicht gewesen, da er von Alpträumen geplagt worden war, in denen Lupin unzählige lilafarbene Radlerhosen aus seinem Schrank gezaubert und sie ihm eigenhändig alle übereinander angezogen hatte.  
  
Diese Hose... Das war auch so eine Sache. Als er sie zum ersten Mal angehabt und sich im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war er vor sich selbst weggerannt und fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie albern es aussah, dünne weiße Beine in enganliegende pinke, kurze Hosen zu stecken. Nur dass sie bei ihm nicht einmal wirklich eng anlagen. Er hatte sich über die Maßen gedemütigt gefühlt, und das, obwohl ihn noch nicht einmal jemand außer ihm selbst darin gesehen hatte. Und er wollte auch alles dafür tun, das zu vermeiden. Also hatte er beim Verlassen des Schlosses noch gewisse – Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen.  
  
„Hallo!", rief ihm Lupin erfreut entgegen, stutzte aber dann. „Warum hast du denn einen Bademantel an?"  
  
„Denziehichnachheraus", grunzte Snape und stapfte an ihm vorbei zu seinem Fahrrad.  
  
„Was?", fragte Lupin. „Hast du meine Sachen nicht angezogen? Haben sie dir nicht gepasst?"  
  
„Doch", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich hab sie drunter an, okay? Ich werde hier vor den Schülern nicht wie ein Clown herumlaufen! Ich zieh den Bademantel aus, wenn wir den Berg runter sind."  
  
Lupin zuckte die Achseln. Ziemlich verstimmt bemerkte Snape, dass Lupins Outfit an ihm nicht einen Bruchteil so jämmerlich aussah wie seines. Im Gegenteil schien er wie dafür geschaffen, enge Sporthosen und ebenso enganliegende, schulterfreie Oberteile zu tragen. Snape wusste nicht, ob er ihn dafür hassen oder beneiden sollte, aber so wie es sich anfühlte tat er sowieso schon beides.  
  
Grantig griff er nach seinem Rucksack, den die Hauselfen herausgetragen hatten, und stöhnte auf. So schwer konnte der aber letztes Jahr nicht gewesen sein! Leidend sah er Lupin an, und der war sofort zur Stelle, hob den Rucksack hoch und hielt die Träger so, dass Snape mit den Armen hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Als er jedoch losließ, ging Snape unfreiwilligerweise etwas in die Knie und stieß die Luft, die noch in seinen Lungen gewesen war, mit einem leisen „Uff!"wieder aus.  
  
„Nur nicht schwächeln", sagte Lupin und grinste. „Da kommt noch die Brotzeit rein!"  
  
Snape wollte protestieren, aber Lupin war hinter ihm bereits zugange und quetschte ihm noch Brote in den Rucksack, und eine 1,5 Liter Flasche Wasser.  
  
„So!", sagte er dann und rieb sich die Hände. „Wollen wir?"  
  
„Wo ist Minerva?", fragte Snape, dem erst jetzt aufgegangen war, dass noch jemand fehlte. Der Ausdruck, den Lupins Gesicht daraufhin bekam, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Sie... Nun ja... Wie soll ich sagen?"Er kratzte sich ziemlich hilflos am Hals.  
  
„Sie kommt nicht mit?", fragte Snape ungläubig.  
  
„Mhm..."Lupin trat von einem Bein aufs andere.  
  
„Warum nicht?!"  
  
„Weil..."  
  
„Weil sie keine Frühjahrsmüdigkeit mehr hat?"Snapes Augen waren riesig. Er hoffte, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Sicher würde gleich Minerva durch die Türe geweht kommen, lediglich verspätet weil sie noch etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte – jedem einzelnen ihrer Schüler auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, zum Beispiel.  
  
Lupins vorsichtiges Nicken zerstörte seine Hoffnung jedoch jäh, und er ging auf Lupin los und packte ihn am Kragen. Es gab aber nur sehr wenig zu packen, weil Lupins Shirt so eng anlag, und seine Finger glitten über den glatten Stoff ohne Halt zu finden. Frustriert, seinen Ärger nicht auf diese Weise untermalen zu können, trat er wieder zurück, ließ aber nicht davon ab, Lupin trotzdem anzuschreien.  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich diese bescheuerte Tour ganz alleine mit dir machen muss?!"Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Gleich würde er aufwachen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, was habe ich verbrochen um das über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen? Bin ich denn nicht genug gestraft?"Er warf den Kopf zurück und riss die Arme nach oben. „WO SOLL DAS ALLES ENDEN??"  
  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, bald wieder hier", unterbrach Lupin seine dramatische Selbstmitleidszeremonie, und schob ihm sein Rad vor die Füße. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm! Das ist doch nett: Nur wir beide! Wir machen es uns schon lustig!"Er lächelte, und Snape hätte ihm am liebsten die Zähne eingeschlagen. Aber er riss ihm nur grob das Rad aus den Händen, schwang mühevoll, mit dem Gewicht des Rucksacks kämpfend, das Bein über den Sattel und trat mit düsterer Miene in die Pedale. Wütend segelte er den Burgberg hinab, und im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht einmal, dass sein Bademantel schwungvoll hinter ihm herwehte und einen famosen Ausblick auf seine lila Radlerhosen freigab. Er konnte nur daran denken, dass er es die nächsten drei Tage ganz alleine mit Lupin aushalten musste. Niemand sonst auf weiter Flur außer sie beide. Mit Fahrrädern. Und Zelten.  
  
Snape wusste nicht, ob es der Fahrtwind war oder sein Elend, was ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. 


	4. Unter der Robe

Kapitel IV: Unter der Robe  
  
Nachdem er sich seines Bademantels entledigt und ihn Hagrid, der sie über den See gebracht hatte, mitgegeben hatte, schämte er sich so sehr, dass er Lupin vorfahren hatte lassen. Er wollte so nicht gesehen werden. Von niemandem. Er wollte vergessen warum er hier war, mit wem, und in welchen Klamotten er dabei auch noch stecken musste. Er bekam auch wirklich bald andere Gedanken in den Kopf, aber sehr viel angenehmer waren sie nicht. Es waren Erinnerungen ans letzte Mal, und sie waren alle erschreckend eintönig.  
  
‚Hier bin ich ins Gebüsch gefahren...', dachte er. ‚Da sind mir die Stechmücken in den Mund geflogen... Hier bin ich in den Fluss gefallen... Hier ist Minerva verloren gegangen... Hier habe ich mir das erste Mal gewünscht, ich wäre tot...'  
  
Nicht gerade sehr angenehme Gedanken. Verbissen trat er in die Pedale, um mit Lupin mitzuhalten, und er sah mit starrem Blick auf dessen Beine, die unermüdlich auf und ab strampelten, bis Snape sich fast hypnotisiert fühlte. Lupin war eine Sportskanone, und obwohl Snape Sport in Ordnung fand – zum Zusehen – fragte er sich, wie jemand sich freiwillig einer derartigen Tortur aussetzen konnte. Lupin musste nicht ganz bei Trost sein, aber dem schien das Ganze Spaß zu machen. Offensichtlich lebten sie nicht in derselben Welt.  
  
Snape musste zugeben, dass er Minerva vermisste. Obwohl sie ihm das letzte Mal unentwegt auf die Nerven gegangen war, hatte er mit ihr wenigstens streiten können, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, oder er hatte sich über Lupin beschweren können wenn der gerade wieder unerreichbar weit vorausgefahren war. Sonst hätte Snape sich natürlich bei ihm persönlich beschwert. Da kannte er kein Pardon.  
  
Jetzt brach ihm bereits wieder der Schweiß aus, und er sah in den Himmel. Es war nicht so heiß wie beim letzten Mal; der Himmel war bewölkt, und am Horizont brauten sich dunkle Wolken zusammen. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen, aber bei Regen würden sie wenigstens eine Pause machen. Hoffentlich... Lupin fuhr langsamer, so dass sie bald auf gleicher Höhe waren, und er grinste Snape aufmunternd an. Für dieses Grinsen hätte Snape ihn umbringen können. „Sieh mich nicht an", sagte Snape und wandte den Blick ab. „Nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich in meiner eigenen Haut so unwohl gefühlt. Was wohl daran liegt, dass sie niemals so unerträglich gekleidet war."Er warf Lupin einen finsteren Seitenblick zu.  
  
„Aber nicht doch", sagte Lupin. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so eitel bist!"Sein Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter.  
  
„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich!", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Du solltest dich schon dafür entschuldigen, dass du überhaupt da bist."  
  
„Ich finde, das steht dir!"Lupin fing den finstersten aller Blicke auf, aber er hob beteuernd die Augenbrauen. „Nein, wirklich! Wenn du sonst immer nur in deinen weiten Roben herumschlurfst, sieht man gar nicht, wie..."  
  
„Ich schlurfe nicht!!!", empörte sich Snape. „Ich gleite!!"  
  
„Gut, also wenn du immer so weitgekleidet herumgleitest, dann sieht man gar nicht, wie... wie, äh..."  
  
Selbst ohne den Kopf zu drehen, konnte Snape sehen, wie Lupin rot wurde wie eine Ampel. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und trat fester in die Pedale. „Wie unsportlich ich bin, sag es nur!", knurrte er. „Oder sag es besser nicht. Es ist schlimm genug dass ich mir diese Quälerei aufhalsen muss, deinen Spott brauche ich nicht auch noch dazu!"  
  
Er fuhr schneller, aber Lupin wich nicht von seiner Seite. Nun ja, Snape hätte sich auch ziemlich etwas vorgemacht, wenn er ernsthaft geglaubt hätte, er könnte Lupin davonfahren. Der sah ihn immer noch ernsthaft an. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht! Ich meinte nur... ach, nichts", murmelte er, trat in die Pedale und fuhr davon.  
  
„Das hab ich mir gedacht", brummte Snape und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. 


	5. Unter der Plane

Kapitel V: Unter der Plane  
  
Snape musste nicht lange auf Regen warten. Schon bald verdunkelte sich der Himmel, bis man meinen könnte es wäre 8 Uhr abends und nicht 12 Uhr mittags, und in der Ferne grollte leiser Donner, der rasch näher kam. Lupin brachte sich wieder auf gleiche Höhe mit Snape und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Freihändig fahren hielt Snape für bloße Angeberei, und sicher war dabei ohnehin Magie im Spiel. Er knurrte Lupin an, noch bevor der überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Der schien das jedoch gar nicht zu merken, oder es störte ihn nicht.  
  
„Bald kommen Bänke!", sagte er zu Snape. „Wir rasten dort und warten, bis der Regen vorüber ist."Die ersten schweren Tropfen fielen schon, und Snape fuhr ein bisschen schneller, weil er seinen Hintern möglichst bald von diesem harten Sattel befreien wollte. Er bekam des öfteren Panikattacken, weil er es für möglich hielt, dass der dünne Stoff seiner Hose bald durchgescheuert wäre, und jedes Mal wenn er wieder das Gefühl hatte, zwischen ihm und dem Sattel wäre nichts mehr, musste er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken und nach unten sehen.  
  
Die Bänke kamen in Sicht, und als sie ankamen, öffnete der Himmel wie auf Kommando sämtliche Schleusen und erschlug sie mit einem Regenguss, der selbst Lupin zu beeindrucken schien. Rasch setzte Snape sich hin, und Lupin warf eine Plane über ihn und schlüpfte dann auch mit darunter. Eng zusammengekauert saßen sie da und schwiegen. Snape hätte es nie gesagt, aber jetzt war er doch froh, dass Lupin da war. Er fürchtete sich vor Gewitter. Und darüber ärgerte er sich. Er ärgerte sich, dass er jetzt auf Lupin angewiesen war, dass der ihn in diese Lage gebracht und in diese Klamotten gesteckt hatte, und er wollte diesem Ärger Luft machen. Aber wenn er Lupin jetzt anpöbelte, würde der ihm vielleicht die Plane wegnehmen, und er fror jetzt schon in seinen dünnen Sachen. Wenn er auch noch nass wurde, würde er sich wahrscheinlich eine Erkältung holen.  
  
Lupin saß neben ihm, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, und wippte leicht auf und ab. Snape ignorierte das, bis das Wippen langsam vehementer wurde. Irritiert sah er Lupin an.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte er. „Hör auf damit!"  
  
Lupin sah ihn an, und er verstand anscheinend nicht, was er meinte. „Dieses Wippen!", sagte Snape. „Das macht mich krank!"  
  
„Oh", sagte Lupin, und hörte auf. Snape konnte es sich auch einbilden, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass Lupin errötete. Das machte ihn aus irgend einem Grund sauer, und er beschloss, jetzt doch ein wenig Stress zu machen. Sein Ärger schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
  
„Warum machst du das?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Wippen!"Snape war genervt, allein schon von diesem ‚Was?'.  
  
„Nur so", murmelte Lupin und sah weg.  
  
„'Nur so'", äffte Snape ihn nach. „Wie blöd ist das denn, einfach so ohne Grund vor sich hinzuwippen?"  
  
Lupin sagte nichts. Das fand Snape, der gerne einen großen Krach mit viel Geschrei gehabt hätte, sehr unbefriedigend. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder drückst du dich jetzt nur noch durch Wippen aus?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.  
  
„Nun hör schon auf, ich wippe doch überhaupt nicht mehr", entgegnete Lupin, und für Snape klang er nicht so sauer wie er ihn gerne gehabt hätte. Eigentlich klang er überhaupt nicht sauer. Nur ein bisschen frustriert, und irgendwie müde. Snape fühlte sich herausgefordert.  
  
„Machst du das in deiner Freizeit?", stichelte er weiter. „Remus Lupin; Hobbies: Radfahren in albernen Kostümen und Wippen! Vorzugsweise bei Gewitter, unter Planen."  
  
Lupin sah ihn an und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen. „Severus, nun mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich werde ganz sicher keinen Streit mit dir anfangen."  
  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape gereizt.  
  
„Weil ich nicht mit dir streiten möchte, deswegen. Weil ich mir nicht wie du von jeder Kleinigkeit den Tag vermiesen lasse."  
  
„Ich bin eine KLEINIGKEIT?", brauste Snape auf. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!"  
  
„Nein!", widersprach ihm Lupin sofort. „Nein, du bist keine Kleinigkeit. Ich wollte nur sagen, ich werde meine gute Laune nicht so schnell aufgeben wie du."  
  
„Gute Laune?!", schnaubte Snape. „Ich hatte überhaupt keine gute Laune, von Anfang an!"  
  
„Ja, und genau das ist der Punkt! Versuch doch wenigstens mal, es ein bisschen schön zu finden!", sagte Lupin mit einer für Snape unverständlichen Ernsthaftigkeit. So etwas konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein.  
  
„Ich soll es schön finden?"Er deutete sich auf die Brust. „Mir den Hintern wund zu scheuern und mir mit dem schweren Rucksack die Schultern auszurenken, um dann in strömendem Regen unter einer Plane zu landen – mit dir?! Entschuldige, dass ich nicht sprühe vor Begeisterung!"  
  
Lupin sah ihn an. Dann sah er weg. Er sah zu Boden und sagte nichts mehr. Snape lehnte sich zufrieden zurück – oder zumindest dachte er, er wäre zufrieden. Aber er war es nicht. Es war seltsam, aber er fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglicher, je länger sie dasaßen und Lupin mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden starrte. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.  
  
„Oh, um Himmels Willen, gleich wirst du anfangen zu weinen, nicht wahr?", fragte er sarkastischer als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ein weinender Werwolf, das hat mir noch gefehlt."Lupin sah ihn an, und für einen Augenblick hatte Snape Angst, er würde vielleicht tatsächlich anfangen zu heulen. Aber dann sah er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Lupins Mundwinkel kletterten langsam nach oben, bis seine Lippen sich spalteten und er grinste, und dann lachte er. Snape sah ihn an, als wäre er geisteskrank.  
  
„Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte Lupin und beugte sich vor. Snape wich automatisch zurück, als Lupin ihm gefährlich nahe kam, aber der streckte nur die Hand unter der Plane ins Freie und sah erwartungsvoll ins Leere. Dann zog er die Hand zurück, grinste und zog die Plane von ihren Köpfen.  
  
„Wir können weiter!", strahlte er.  
  
„Hurra", murmelte Snape. 


	6. Snape will artig sein

A/N: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, da mussten wir uns gleich hinsetzen und die beiden weiterquä... weiterschreiben!  
  
Kapitel VI: Snape will artig sein  
  
Snape haderte mit sich. Sie waren jetzt zwei weitere Stunden unterwegs, und jeder Versuch, trotz seiner zunehmenden Erschöpfung einen Streit mit Lupin anzufangen, war von diesem abgeglitten wie Wasser am Gefieder einer Ente. Lupin schien fest entschlossen, nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Und wenn Snape sich ans letzte Jahr erinnerte, würde er das sicherlich auch durchhalten. Damals hatte es nur einen einzigen wirklich befreienden Krach gegeben, bei dem Lupin herumgeschrien hatte, und der hatte vielleicht fünf Minuten gedauert, und sie hatten ihn sehr triezen müssen. Außerdem waren sie zu zweit gewesen. Zwei gegen einen war leichter.  
  
Alleine schien er nicht die geringste Chance zu haben, und das frustrierte ihn unendlich. Er hatte bisher noch jedem außer dem Albus die Laune verderben können, aber bei Lupin schien er jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, zu versagen. Und das wo er soviel Stress aufgebaut hatte, dass er sich mit Freuden die ganzen verbleibenden zwei Tage lauthals mit ihm hätte streiten können, ohne dessen müde zu werden.  
  
Es wurde ihm nicht vergönnt. Lupin radelte gutgelaunt voraus, und manchmal hörte Snape ihn irgendeine dämliche Melodie pfeifen, während er wieder mal die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und sein freihändiges Fahren zur Schau stellte. Snape fragte sich, wo er die gute Laune hernahm. Er schien sogar fröhlicher als das letzte Mal, wo doch jeder andere sich angesichts der Aussicht auf eine dreitägige Radtour mit Severus Snape schreiend im Kreis gedreht und schnellstens auf die Kanaren abgesetzt hätte.  
  
Snape wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass Lupin ihn mochte. Das machte ihm Angst. Er war es gewohnt, dass Leute sich vor ihm fürchteten, ihn mieden, hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn redeten. Aber nicht, dass sie sich – so benahmen. Es war erschreckend. Jede Taktik, die er über die Jahre entwickelt hatte, um sich unbeliebt zu machen, schien fehlzuschlagen. Das machte ihm wirklich, wirklich Angst.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Er überlegte und überlegte und überlegte und kam dabei auf Möglichkeiten, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Wenn er Lupin nicht gegen sich aufbringen konnte, was blieb ihm denn dann noch, außer den Rest der Tour zu schweigen, oder – auch nett zu sein? Er schauderte. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt um genau ein Jahr, als er entdecken musste, dass plötzlich sein Hass auf Lupin verschwunden war, und es hatte ihn ziemliche Mühe gekostet, ihn wiederzugewinnen. Sollte er das jetzt noch einmal durchmachen müssen? Aber was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig? Lupin weiterhin zu provozieren würde ihn nur frustrieren und vielleicht – Gott bewahre – Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten aufkommen lassen. Vielleicht konnte er Lupin überreden, es keinem zu verraten. Immerhin war er der einzige, der davon wüsste, und auch wenn er es herumerzählte – wer würde ihm schon glauben, dass Severus Snape versucht hätte, nett zu sein? Sie würden ihn in die Klapse einliefern wenn er ernsthaft darauf bestehen würde.  
  
Also trat er in die Pedale, aber als er Lupin fast erreicht hatte, fiel ihm ein dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wie man denn zum Ausdruck brachte, dass man nett sein wollte. Oder es zumindest versuchen wollte.  
  
„Lupin!", rief er, und Lupin drehte sich um und fuhr langsamer bis er auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm kam.  
  
„Na?", fragte er und grinste Snape an. Der zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
„Grins nicht so blö..."Ach, alte Gewohnheiten waren so schwer abzulegen. Er räusperte sich schnell und versuchte, seine Augenbrauen wieder auseinanderzubringen. „Ich, äh..."  
  
„Ja?"Lupin grinste ihn immer noch an als hätte Snape ihm den ganzen Tag nichts als Komplimente gemacht. Das war wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren. Er hatte Lupins gut Laune nicht das kleinste bisschen ankratzen können, und resigniert seufzend sagte er, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Ab jetzt will ich artig sein."  
  
Lupins Unterkiefer fiel herab. Snape war sehr irritiert. Was war denn jetzt los? Misstrauisch sah er Lupin an, der ihn aus riesigen Augen anglotzte – Snape hasste es, wenn die Leute so etwas taten – und den Mund nicht zubekam. Unangenehm berührt sah Snape weg, dann wieder hin. Lupin schloss den Mund, und genau wie unter der Plane fing alles mit einem Lächeln an, entwickelte sich zum Grinsen, und dann fing er schallend an zu lachen, so sehr dass er fast vom Fahrrad fiel.  
  
Snape war über die Maßen empört. „DU LACHST?", brüllte er. „Ich setze mit der ganzen Überwindung meiner Abscheu gegen dich ein Zeichen meines guten Willens, und DU LACHST MICH AUS?! Na warte!"Er trat feste in die Pedale, und Lupin merkte trotz des Lachens, dass es besser war, einen Zahn zuzulegen. So schossen sie davon, der sich langsam neigenden Sonne entgegen. Lupin lachend an der Spitze, Snape, eine Gewitterwolke hinter sich herziehend, hinterher, wilde Verwünschungen ausstoßend. Soviel zur Nettigkeit....  
  
A/N: Ob Snape es schafft, nett zu sein? Ob Lupin jemals aufhören können wird, zu lachen? Ob ich mich wohl über Reviews freuen würde? Das alles UND MEHR im nächsten Kapitel! Bwahaha! 


	7. Würstchen

Kapitel VII: Würstchen  
  
Ziemlich außer Atem kam Snape hinter Lupin an ihrem heutigen Rastplatz an. Er schmiss sein Rad ins Gras, strich sich die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, knallte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und streckte sich dann erst mal ausgiebig. Bei dem Ganzen wurde er von Lupin beobachtet, und etwas säuerlich hielt er inne.  
  
„Was glotzt du so?", fragte er reichlich barsch – nett sein musste er wohl noch üben.  
  
„Nichts", sagte Lupin rasch und machte sich daran, das Zelt aus seinem Rucksack zu packen. „Na, diesmal haben wir ja mehr Glück mit dem Wetter, nicht wahr? Wenn ich da an letztes Mal denke... Aber lustig war's trotzdem, nicht?", plapperte er dabei munter vor sich hin. Snape, der sich müde ins Gras gelegt und alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte, hörte ihm gar nicht zu und nickte nur. „Hm, jaja, lustig", murmelte er apathisch.  
  
Lupin grinste zu ihm, während er fachmännisch das Zelt aufstellte und weiterplauderte. „Diesmal können wir sogar ein Lagerfeuer machen. Ach, Lagerfeuer sind doch immer so romantisch, findest du nicht? Romantisch... hach ja. Schade dass ich nicht Gitarre spielen kann, oder du. Mein Vetter kann das, mit dem war ich immer zelten, und der hat dann abends immer seine Gitarre ausgepackt und..."  
  
Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Muss ich mir nach diesem anstrengenden Tag auch noch dein Gewäsch anhören?", fragte er.  
  
Lupin sah ihn nur an und grinste. „Ich dachte, du wolltest artig sein."Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, das man ihm trotzdem anmerkte, und Snape richtete sich sauer auf – und staunte. „Meine Güte, hast du das Zelt so schnell aufgebaut?"  
  
Lupin nickte und errötete leicht. Dann griff er schnell zu seinem Rucksack und kramte darin herum. Snape war durchaus beeindruckt, und er schob seinen Rucksack etwas in Lupins Richtung. „Dann mach jetzt meins."  
  
Lupin wurde noch röter und sah auf. „Also, ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mir gedacht... Also, ich dachte... Weil du ja letztes Mal nicht so – begabt warst im Zeltaufstellen... Da hab ich mir gedacht..."  
  
„Was?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.  
  
„Nun ja... Dieses ist doch groß genug für zwei..."  
  
Snape bekam große Augen. Er wollte nicht mit Lupin im Zelt schlafen, auf keinen Fall. Okay, letztes Mal hatte er das auch gemacht, da war sogar noch Minerva dabei gewesen. Naja... vielleicht wollte er diesmal auch gerade deswegen nicht, weil Minerva NICHT dabei war. Irgendwie war es komisch, mit Lupin allein im Zelt zu schlafen. Er wollte nicht, dass es komisch war. Er wollte sein eigenes Zelt, und damit basta.  
  
„Das hast du dir so gedacht, was?", raunzte er Lupin an. „Da schlafe ich lieber draußen als mit dir in einem Zelt!"  
  
Lupin seufzte, und er sah wieder ein wenig müde aus dabei. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es dir nicht gefällt", sagte er. „Aber nimm du nur das Zelt. Dann schlafe ich draußen. Obwohl es innen zu zweit nicht mal eng werden würde", fügte er schnell hinzu, als würde er hoffen, Snape doch noch umzustimmen, aber der nickte nur. „Gut", sagte er und schob seinen Rucksack ins Zelt, räumte seinen Schlafsack aus und breitete seinen Kram aus. Dann kroch er wieder hinaus, wo Lupin gerade die Feuerstelle vorbereitete.  
  
„Das wird prima", verkündete er, wieder fröhlich, während er Steine zu einem Kreis formierte und dann aufstand. „Komm, wir suchen Feuerholz!" Snape seufzte, und die nächste Viertelstunde krochen sie beide auf dem Boden herum und suchten Stecken und Ästchen, die sie dann in den Steinkreis trugen. Lupin suchte zwei dünne, lange Stecken heraus, und reichte einen Snape. „Ich habe Würstchen dabei, die braten wir uns an den Stöcken überm Feuer, wie damals mit meinem Vetter, man kann das auch mit Marshmallows machen. Oder Stockbrot, aber dazu bräuchten wir Teig, und da habe ich natürlich keinen mit. Aber das wird bestimmt toll, mein Vetter und ich haben immer..."  
  
Snape hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Er starrte auf seinen Stock, und er machte eine Miene, als müsse er das gesamte Elend der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen.  
  
„Würstchen", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel hingen ins Bodenlose. „Ganz toll." 


	8. Etwas stimmt nicht

Kapitel VIII: Etwas stimmt nicht  
  
Als sie das Feuer in Gang hatten und jeder sein Würstchen darüber hielt, hatte Lupin immer noch nicht aufgehört zu reden. Er hatte von seinem allerersten Campingausflug erzählt, als er Elf gewesen war, und jetzt war er bereits bei seinem 20. Geburtstag. Und jedes Jahr war er zelten gewesen und hatte all diese Male in schillernden Farben wiedergegeben. Es trieb Snape in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„Lupin!", sagte er laut, und Lupin brach verblüfft seine Erzählung ab, in der er gerade einen Karpfen gefangen hatte, und sah Snape an.  
  
„Severus?", sagte er.  
  
„Du gehst mir tierisch auf den Geist. Du redest wie Minerva am Telefon. Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe."  
  
„O...okay."  
  
Lupin schwieg. Snape sah zufrieden ins Feuer und dann hoch zu den Sternen. Und dann wieder ins Feuer, dann zu den Sternen... Ins Feuer... Zu den Sternen... Und dann wagte er einen Seitenblick auf Lupin. Der saß da und starrte ins Feuer wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man etwas weggenommen hatte. Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber er sagte nichts. Er sah wieder ins Feuer... zu den Sternen... ins Feuer... zu Lupin...  
  
Gott, dieses Schweigen war genauso nervenaufreibend wie das dauernde Gerede. Irgend etwas stimmte da doch nicht. Er merkte das genau, aber er wusste nicht, was es war, also versuchte er, es zu ignorieren. Feuer... Sterne... Feuer... Sterne... Lupin. Und da war es auf einmal wieder – dieses Wippen! Lupin wippte leicht vor und zurück wie heute Nachmittag unter der Plane, und Snape war fast froh, dass er jetzt etwas hatte, über das er sprechen konnte.  
  
„Du machst es schon wieder!", sagte er laut, und Lupin zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Was?", fragte er und sah erschrocken auf.  
  
„Du wippst schon wieder! Warum tust du das?"  
  
„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht", sagte Lupin und sah schnell weg. Snape konnte nicht sagen, ob Lupin rot wurde, oder ob es der Schein des Feuers war, der Lupins Wangen anmalte.  
  
„Das ist albern", sagte Snape missbilligend. „Wenn du noch nicht mal weißt, wieso."  
  
Lupin sagte nichts. Er sah gedankenverloren ins Feuer, doch dann sprang er auf einmal auf und kreischte los. Snape erschrak fürchterlich, sprang ebenfalls auf und kreischte auch – vor Schreck, und gleich darauf schämte er sich. „Spinnst du?", herrschte er Lupin an. „Was ist denn jetzt in dich gefahren?"  
  
Lupin sah bekümmert auf den Ast, den er in der Hand hielt. Er war auf einmal viel kürzer, und zwar weil er in der Mitte durchgesengt war und die andere Hälfte mitsamt der Würstchen ins Feuer gefallen war. Snape hob rasch seinen eigenen Ast vor seine Augen – das gleiche. „Mist", sagte er.  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", jammerte Lupin.  
  
„Du wirst ja wohl noch etwas anderes zu essen dabei haben", sagte Snape. „Wieso hast du auch nicht aufgepasst? Du bist doch hier der tolle Camper!"  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, das war alles nur weil... Ach, ich weiß es nicht. Es sind noch Würstchen da, also wenn wir aufpassen..."Er ging die Würstchen und zwei neue Äste holen, und dann setzten sie sich wieder vors Feuer und schwiegen. Snape konnte nicht umhin, trotz aller guten Absichten von wegen Aufpassen immer wieder zu Lupin zu schauen. Manchmal schaute dann auch gerade Lupin zu ihm, und dann sahen sie beide schnell wieder weg und schwiegen noch mehr. Snape meinte, bald aus der Haut fahren zu müssen.  
  
„Soll... soll ich etwas erzählen?", fragte Lupin, dem es anscheinend genauso ging, zögernd.  
  
„Von mir aus", brummte Snape, froh, dass Lupin es von selbst vorschlug.  
  
„Also gut", sagte er enthusiastisch. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, die Tour zu meinem 20. Geburtstag! Mein Vetter und ich sind mit dem Fahrrad durch Frankreich gefahren, das war vielleicht ein Spaß. Sechs Wochen waren wir unterwegs, das war im Sommer, und mein Vetter hat immer gesagt, die schönsten Sommer gibt's in Frankreich. Womit er recht hatte! Naja, auf jeden Fall..."  
  
Snape lauschte, während er auf die Würstchen aufpasste, und diesmal nahmen sie sie rechtzeitig aus dem Feuer. Sie aßen, während Lupin erzählte, und das tat er bis tief in die Nacht. Dann sagten sie sich Gute Nacht, und Snape ging ins Zelt, während Lupin draußen blieb. Das Zelt war wirklich groß, und Snape schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack und breitete sich aus. Er war hundemüde, aber seltsamerweise konnte er nicht schlafen. Etwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er darauf kam, was es war: Lupin. 


	9. Rascheln im Schlafsack

Kapitel IX: Rascheln im Schlafsack  
  
Snape wälzte sich in seinem Schlafsack hin und her. Er wollte nicht, dass der Gedanke an Lupin da draußen ihn vom Schlafen abhielt. Er wollte auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, WARUM ihn das vom Schlafen abhielt. Er wollte nur schlafen.  
  
Aber es ging nicht. Frustriert stand er schließlich auf, machte den Zelteingang auf und trat nach draußen. Lupin hatte seinen Schlafsack vor das Feuer gelegt, und darin lag er jetzt, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht vom Feuer beleuchtet. Snape dachte erst, er würde schon schlafen, aber das tat er nicht. Irgend etwas raschelte im Schlafsack, und Snape dachte sich, dass Lupin vielleicht zitterte, weil ihm kalt war. Sofort wurde ihm selbst auch ein bisschen kalt, und er trat näher und stupste Lupin leicht mit dem Fuß an. „He", sagte er.  
  
Lupins Kopf fuhr hoch. Er sah ziemlich erschrocken aus, als er Snape sah. „Was – was ist?", fragte er fast alarmiert.  
  
„Äh, nichts", sagte Snape und verschränkte die Arme. Wie sollte er das denn jetzt anstellen, Lupin ins Zelt einzuladen, ohne sich eine Blöße zu geben? „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob es hier draußen denn nicht sehr kalt ist..."  
  
„Och, eigentlich nicht so", sagte Lupin, und er machte irgendwie den Eindruck, als hätte er es gern, dass Snape so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würde. Das irritierte Snape. „Gut", sagte er etwas steif. „Dann gehe ich wohl wieder rein."  
  
Lupin nickte abwesend. Snape wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Als er am Zelt ankam, hörte er Lupin rufen. Anscheinend war der Groschen gefallen.  
  
„Warte!", rief er. „Mir ist doch kalt! Ich... ähm, ich komme gleich! In einer Minute!"  
  
Snape zuckte die Achseln und kletterte ins Zelt, um seine Sachen beiseite zu räumen. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und wartete auf Lupin. Nach einer Weile wurde der Stoff am Eingang beiseite geschoben und Lupin kam herein. Er sah erhitzt aus, gar nicht so als wäre ihm kalt, aber war sicher, weil er so nah am Feuer gelegen hatte. Er lächelte Snape an, dann legte er seinen Schlafsack an den äußersten Rand des Zelts und legte sich hinein.  
  
„Gute Nacht", sagte er.  
  
Snape schwieg. Er sah zu Lupin hinüber, der zwar nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm, aber trotzdem irgendwie weit weg lag. Wenn ihm kalt war, warum kam er dann nicht näher?  
  
Oh Gott, was dachte er denn da? Schnell sah er wieder weg, legte sich bequem hin und schloss die Augen. „Gute Nacht", erwiderte er. 


	10. Küss mich

Kapitel X: Küss mich  
  
In dieser Nacht träumte Snape, dass er sechs Wochen mit Lupin durch Frankreich fahren musste. Lupin fuhr voraus, und er hinterher, und die ganze Zeit hörte Snape ihn von seinem Vetter reden, und dass Frankreich ja die schönsten Sommer hätte. Bald verfiel er in eine Art Trance, die Lupins Gewäsch ausblendete, während er dumpf auf Lupins auf und ab tretende Beine vor sich starrte, und auf seinen Hintern, der auf dem harten Fahrradsitz leicht hin und her wackelte. Sechs Wochen...! Wie sollte er das aushalten? Auf diesen unbequemen Sitzen? Lupin musste einen Hintern aus Stahl haben, wenn er das freiwillig so lange ertrug. Mmmh... Einen Hintern aus Stahl...  
  
Als er aufwachte, war das erste, was er fühlte, eine gewisse Beklemmung. Und ihm war heiß. Er lag auf der Seite, und als er versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, merkte er, dass er nicht konnte. Etwas behinderte ihn.  
  
Er schlug ein Auge auf, vorsichtig, um noch nicht zuviel von der Realität in sich aufzunehmen – und sah direkt in Lupins Gesicht. Der hatte noch die Augen zu, und anscheinend war er im Schlaf so nahe gekommen, dass Snape nun jede Pore in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Und nicht nur das. Das, was ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit so einschränkte, stellte sich als Lupins Arme heraus, die er fest wie einen Schraubstock um ihn gelegt hatte. Snape wusste nicht recht, wie er das fand. Er konnte Lupins Atem an seiner Wange fühlen, und dann spürte er noch etwas bei sich selbst, was ihn sehr erschrak.  
  
„LUPIN!", brüllte er dem anderen mitten ins Gesicht, und Lupin schlug panisch die Augen auf, aber seine Züge entspannten sich sofort wieder, als er Snape vor sich sah.  
  
„Ah, Severus", sagte er. „Bist du wach?"  
  
„Und ob ich wach bin! Würdest du mich jetzt bitte wieder loslassen? Du hattest sicher einen Alptraum oder so was... hoffe ich!"  
  
„Ach, ich habe eigentlich sehr gut geträumt", sagte Lupin und lächelte ihn selig an. „Du nicht?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Snape sofort. „Überhaupt nicht. Lass mich jetzt los, sonst schreie ich."  
  
„Und wer soll dich retten?", fragte Lupin und grinste.  
  
„Ich halte die Luft an."  
  
„Mach doch."  
  
„Ich tue es."  
  
„Ja, ich warte."  
  
Snape warf Lupin einen misstrauischen Blick zu und holte tief Luft – aber dann stieß er sie wieder aus. „Das ist doch albern", sagte er. „Was für ein Spiel spielen wir hier eigentlich?"  
  
„Das Spiel heißt Küss mich", sagte Lupin, und Snape stieß ein Kreischen aus, als er einen Zentimeter näher kam. „Das... das meinst du doch nicht ernst!"  
  
Lupin sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. „Und wenn?", sagte er. Dann lächelte er, ließ Snape los und stand auf. „Ich packe das Frühstück aus", sagte er und schlüpfte nach draußen. Snape sah ihm reichlich verdutzt nach. Was war denn das eben gewesen? Sicher hatte Lupin ihn nur reinlegen wollen.  
  
Grummelnd befreite er sich aus seinem Schlafsack. Lupin hatte einen Augenblick lang wirklich so ausgesehen, als sei es ihm ernst gewesen. Einen langen Augenblick. Snape starrte durch den Schlitz im Zelteingang nachdenklich nach draußen. Eigentlich musste er pinkeln, aber da würde er wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen...  
  
A/N: Tja, Leute, diese Tour hier ist eindeutig etwas anders als die Tour de Farce! Gewöhnt euch dran! :D  
  
Und vielen lieben Dank für eure netten Reviews! Wir lieben euch! Törööö! 


	11. Trotzig im Dornbusch

Kapitel XI: Trotzig im Dornbusch  
  
Als Snape sich endlich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er der Ansicht war, jetzt endlich pinkeln gehen zu können, machte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schon als er den kopf aus dem Zelt streckte, stieß er auf sein Hindernis – einen nackten Lupin.  
  
Snape blieb der Mund offen stehen. Lupin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und offenbar zog er sich gerade um. Seine alten Sachen lagen neben ihm auf dem Boden und er bückte sich gerade, um neue aus seinem Rucksack zu holen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Snape, und dann schrie er los. „OH MEIN GOTT!"  
  
Lupin fuhr herum, nackt wie er war, und Snape fiel fast vornüber, als er seine Hände, auf die er sich eben noch gestützt hatte, in Windesweile vor sein Gesicht hob und seine Augen zuhielt. „Dreh dich nicht um, dreh dich nicht um!", schrie er, während er die Augen fest zusammenkniff und gleichzeitig noch die Hände drüber hatte.  
  
Lupin lachte. „Du siehst doch sowieso nichts. Ich wollte mich nur eben umziehen!"  
  
„Kannst du das nicht im Wald machen?!", brüllte Snape und stand, etwas wackelig, auf, um nicht vor einem nackten Lupin zu knien. Auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Zieh dich jetzt sofort an, was hast du denn für Manieren?!"  
  
„Na hör mal", sagte Lupin, und Snape hörte seiner Stimme das Grinsen genau an. „Wir sind hier in der freien Natur, da gibt's keine Umkleidekabinen oder so. Und im Zelt warst du. Es dauert ja nicht lang, warte eben..."  
  
Snape hörte ihn ein bisschen in seinem Rucksack kramen, und er konnte seine Finger gerade noch davon abhalten, sich etwas auseinanderzubiegen. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Basta. Nackte Werwölfe wollte niemand sehen. Selbst wenn sie Hintern aus Stahl hatten... hmmm... aus Stahl...  
  
„Beeil dich mal", knurrte Snape, und er hörte ein leises Rascheln, und dann ein Kichern. „Fertig", sagte Lupin dann, und Snape nahm zögernd die Hände von den Augen. Lupin hatte eine Unterhose an, weiter nichts. Snape war sprach los.  
  
„Das nennst du fertig?", schnaubte er.  
  
„Reicht das nicht?", fragte Lupin und grinste. Er warf sich kurz in eine Pose, die Snape unglaublich albern fand – und unheimlich erregend. Er hätte aus der haut fahren können.  
  
„Nein, das riecht nicht!", fauchte er Lupin an. „Und ohnehin bin ich nicht rausgekommen, um dir beim Umziehen zuzusehen! Ich wollte nämlich pinkeln gehen!"  
  
„Da musst du wohl noch eine Weile warten."Lupins Grinsen wurde breiter, und Snape folgte seinem Blick an seinem Körper hinab. Oh nein. Diese verdammte Radlerhose. Nicht nur dass sie hässlich und peinlich war, sie war auch noch verräterisch. Das war Absicht gewesen, ganz sicher. Oh, dieser verdammte Werwolf...!  
  
Snape beschloss, einfach gar nichts darauf zu antworten, sondern einfach den Rest seiner Würde zu bewahren, und er drehte sich um und stakste steifbeinig auf den Wald zu, wo er sich auf den erstbesten Baumstumpf setzte und das Gesicht in die Hände legte. Oh Gott, er war ja so unglaublich gedemütigt. Zuerst rückte Lupin ihm auf die Pelle, und dann zog er sich auch noch mitten vorm Zelt um... Ganz sicher machte er das mit Absicht, und jetzt gerade lachte er sich schief über ihn und die Blöße, die er sich gegeben hatte. So war er nämlich. Ein falscher Hund, und dabei tat er immer so freundlich. Alles Show, dachte Snape grimmig und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er hier sitzen geblieben. Er wollte nicht mehr weiterfahren, er wollte Lupin nicht mehr gegenübertreten, mit seiner falschen Art und seinem dämlichen Grinsen, das er ihm gerne aus dem Gesicht küss... prügeln würde. Verdammt.  
  
Snape hob den Kopf, als er Schritte hörte. Lupin? Schnell verstecken! Er sah sich gehetzt um, aber auf die Schnelle fiel ihm nur ein Busch ins Auge, in den er schnell hüpfte. Unglücklicherweise war es ein Dornbusch. Snape stöhnte gequält auf, als sich die Dornen in seiner Haut und seiner Hose festhakten, und verstecken konnte er sich auch nicht richtig. Eigentlich stand er nur mitten im Busch und konnte weder vor noch zurück. Aber das würde er vor Lupin niemals zugeben.  
  
Der kam jetzt, vollständig bekleidet, herbeigestiefelt. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah weg von ihm.  
  
„Du stehst in einem Dornbusch", sagte Lupin.  
  
Toll bemerkt, dachte Snape böse und ignorierte Lupin noch vehementer.  
  
„Du solltest da rauskommen. Dein Frühstück wartet."  
  
Snape sagte nichts.  
  
„Redest du nicht mit mir?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Das ist schade", sagte Lupin. „Wirklich... Das wird ganz schön langweilig, wenn keiner mit mir redet."  
  
„Du redest doch eh die ganze Zeit alleine", knurrte Snape leise. Lupins Mundwinkel hoben sich wenige Millimeter, aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst.  
  
„Das mache ich doch nur, damit du ein wenig unterhalten wirst und nicht immer daran denken musst, wie schrecklich du diese Tour findest", sagte er und lächelte ganz leicht.  
  
„Ich finde sie aber trotzdem schrecklich", sagte Snape ungehalten und sah Lupin von der Seite an. „Da nützen auch deine todlangweiligen Geschichten von dir und deinem Vetter nichts."  
  
Lupin schmunzelte. „Willst du nicht mal was erzählen?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Soll ich dir beibringen, wie man freihändig fährt?"  
  
Snape drehte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. Er ließ die Arme sinken und legte den kopf leicht schief. „Würdest du?"  
  
„Klar!"  
  
„Du meinst, ich... ich könnte das?"  
  
„Na, aber sicher! Jeder kann das! Es ist kinderleicht."Lupin strahlte ihn an. Snape war immer noch ein wenig skeptisch, aber wenn Lupin ihm das zutraute... Auf einmal fühlte er sich etwas besser, und er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber der Busch war dagegen und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Ich helfe dir", sagte Lupin sofort und eilte zu ihm. Er hielt die Dornen ein wenig weg, und es schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen, dass dabei seine eigenen Hände zerkratzt wurden. Schließlich konnte Snape mit einiger Mühe aus dem Gebüsch steigen, und gemeinsam mit Lupin zum Frühstücken gehen. Es gab Ravioli aus der Dose, aber irgendwie schmeckten sie gar nicht so schlecht, fand Snape. Er hatte schon schlechter gegessen. 


End file.
